


Time Patrol

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: Ok so I completely forgot I had been writing this....An AU in which Stiles is a normal freshly graduated young man, bored of his plain life with little hope for a fulfilling future. Late one night while hes sulking he calls his best friend Scott. As he tries to get him to let him bemoan his lack of a future he turns and finds a (super hot) stranger standing just off camera gesturing for him to end his call.The man is named Derek and he says he's from the future.





	Time Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> So like I apparently wrote this during Season 4 (I think) of Teen Wolf... and there is totally call back to the scene in the show with Stiles and Derek in his bedroom for reasons...

Stiles was bored.

It's been 3 months since he graduated yet here he was sitting at his desk in his bedroom and he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He thought about college but he could just imagine how well his ADHD would go over with his would be professors. Maybe I should get a job... He thought with a sigh, then groaned at the picture of him trying to work before and how well THAT had ended. He's still not allowed in the Starbucks downtown.

Another depressed sigh had Stiles opening his laptop to talk to his best friend in the world; Scott.

It takes awhile for a response but eventually a groggy Scott appears on the screen. "Stiles?"

"Hey Buddy... So what are you doing?" Stiles says with a bit of forced cheerfulness.

Scott squints eyeing the bottom of his screen. "Its 3am..." When Stiles expectant look doesn't change Scott sighs. "I was sleeping, since I work tomorrow."

Oh yeah, Stiles thought he had forgotten that unlike himself Scott was able to pick up a job in high school that could easily be turned into a career after.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Scott yawns.

Stiles smiles turning away from the screen. He freezes as he locks eyes with a man standing behind his door. The man makes a shushing motion before pointing towards his laptop. Stiles stays stiff as he turns towards his laptop. Scott’s confused face is staring back at him. "Well this was a lovely talk and I'm gonna go, you get back to sleep ok..." looking to where the man was Stiles hopes it's just his mind playing tricks with him, but nope there he is killer eyebrows and all which are currently raised in impatience. "Ok..." Looking back at Scott, who appears quite confused on the screen. "Later man!" Stiles calls waving before exiting Skype and closing the lid on his laptop.

He turns in his chair slowly to find the guy much closer than before. "Uh.." throat clearing. "Yeah hi... I don't know if you know this... or maybe you do and that's why you're here, but maybe not so I guess I should warn you that if you didn't know-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Mysterious, and now that Stiles is looking, seriously hot stranger in his bedroom scowls.

"Yes! Well sometimes, if I need to be but uhm I talk more when I'm feeling high emotions. Like stress or fear or anxiety or joy!" He says with a hopeful look at the stranger who just rolls his eyes at him eyebrows coming down to a more neutral looking glower.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Stranger sighs.

"Ok that's good, hurting would be bad. My dad would probably be averse to hurting, he's the sheriff by the way in case you didn't know. I'm Stiles, I just graduated high school a few weeks ago... I'm a Scorpio."

"What are you talking about?"

Stiles shrugs. "My dad says that I should always try to humanize myself in order to make it harder for murderer's or kidnapper's to just take my life, he said it can make them see me as a person it makes it harder for them to hurt me."

Stranger sighs. "I just said I'm not here to hurt you, I'm a time agent... I don't know why it landed me in your bedroom though. Derek." he adds in afterthought.

Derek can practically see Stiles mind processing what he just said, oddly he finds it quite fascinating. "Wait time agent? You mean like Jack Harkness from Doctor Who?" There's a sparkle in his eyes that surprises Derek with how appealing he finds it.

"You mean that 20th century television program?"

"Yes!"

Derek shrugs. "It's something like that, except you know, that's only a tv show most of the stuff from it isn't very factual."

"Yea but here you are! In my bedroom which awesome, and a little bit weird, but cool unless you're lying about hurting me in which case, preemptive ow!"

Derek snorts shaking his head. "Not going to hurt you, I just need to figure out where the problem is here."

Stiles tilts his head back in thought. "You mean like a problem in the time stream that could be potentially disastrous to the entire planet?" Dereks brows draw down in confusion. "I guess not." Stiles sighs at the look on Dereks face.

"No you're right, it's just no one has ever actually guessed right."

Stiles grins widely unable to stop a laugh from bubbling out. "So any idea what's gonna go down that you need to prevent?"

Derek frowns, mind racing. He doesn't know why he ended up in this guy’s bedroom, this guy who seems eager to help, it worries him that he doesn't mind. Derek does not work with humans, he doesn't trust them. During one of his first missions he allowed a pretty older woman to help and in the end nearly lost his entire family when she tried burning them alive. He was lucky his older sister had been keeping such a close eye on things otherwise he doesn't know what he would do.

"Derek?"

With a start Derek realizes he's apparently zoned out, clearing his throat he thinks about how to let the boy down gently. "There's an alien form heading this way looking for a host body, most aren't bad, in fact many people don't mind the symbiotic relationship as there are benefits to allowing such relationships, however the one I'm here for has become twisted and dark, according to reports it completely takes over its' host body. If allowed to do so the hosts mind eventually dies leaving the creature in control." He pauses blinking, he hadn't meant to say any of that.

"So what kind of creature are we talking about here?"

Derek shrugs. "There are several varieties but the one I'm after has been classified as kitsune."

"Wait you mean like the mystical Asian foxes?"

Derek shrugs. "That's basically where that mythology comes from."

"You said there were other kinds, you mean like other animals?"

"There are countless varieties across the universe, though they tend to migrate to areas where their animal forms won’t stand out as much."

"Awesome~!"

Derek smirks before shaking his head. "It can be, there are perks to being a host."

"You say that like you know first hand..."

Derek shrugs. "Because I do. Though I don't know what it's like without the symbiote."

His eyes are practically popping out of his head as Stiles seems to searching him for something. "Where does it live? How do you know its there? What kind is it? How does it communicate?"

Derek holds up hand towards Stiles. "It’s a wolf, and the symbiote is more of an essence than a creature, You know its there because it enhances the body in varying ways and different types enhance the body differently which is how you can tell usually. My family has always been a host to them so most of them are born with them. As to communication that differs in any situation."

Stiles eyes are large and Derek can practically see the sparkles as his mind processes what he said.

"It is dangerous for those not born with them as it has been known for the merging to kill one or both parties."

"Oh. Hey so you're after one but how do you catch something like that?"

Derek shrugs. "Outside the body they tend to look like wisps of light or smoke. Catching one in that form is never easy which is why they sent me."

"Stiles!" Derek and Stiles freezes as a new voice yells up the stairs.

"It's my dad!" Stiles whispers, Derek nods moving back behind the door.

Stiles rushes out of his bedroom mostly closing the door behind him. "Hey Dad what's up? Why are you home so soon?"

His dad pauses when he sees him. "Scott called, said you started acting weird."

Stiles twitches. "Nope all good here, I just let him go so he could sleep."

His dad stares hard at him, Stiles can see his uncertainty. "I'm fine dad, I promise."

The sheriff nods slowly. "Get to bed kid I know you're not in high school anymore but..."

Stiles smiles. "I will dad." The sheriff stares a bit more and Stiles can't stop himself from reaching out and hugging him. "Be careful."

The sheriff gives a worried smile but turns around anyways to head back to work. As soon as Stiles hears him reach the first floor he hurries back into his room.

His forward progress is halted by Derek pushing him back into the door.

"You didn't give any indication I was here did you?"

Stiles frowns slightly. "Look dude you showed up in my room, in my house in the middle of the night, I don't even want to hear you try threatening me or I swear to God I will scream because I'm pretty sure my dad hasn't left yet and even if he has the neighbors will hear and they will definitely call him back here."

Derek is taken aback by the young man before him, he hadn't meant to sound so threatening, but the man who just left smelled a bit off and he really didn't want to lose the advantage he had on the kitsune. He backs off some, giving Stiles room to squeeze by.

"That's right!" Derek huffs fake lunging towards the younger male. Gratified to see him jump while muttering. "Oh my God."

"From what I've been told by the agency there are at least 3 people here that are most compatible with its energy so those are the likely candidates I just need to find them."

Stiles nods frowning. "Well I could probably help there... by the way, and not to sound unappreciative or anything but like yea, why are you sharing all this information?"

Derek looks away. "I ended up here for a reason, even if I don't know that reason yet, which means you could be a big part of what's going to happen."

"Really? This has happened before?"

Derek shrugs. "Not really, but that doesn't mean it’s not a possibility."

Stiles looks thoughtful for all of a moment before grinning widely at Derek. "I can totally go with that." A pause then. "So who exactly are you looking for anyways?"

"From the historical records I have been able to piece together the 3 most likely individuals are Allison Argent, Scott McCall-" Derek is cut off by Stiles.

"Dude really that's like my best friend and he is like the farthest thing from evil you can get. As for the girl I don't think I've actually heard of her, so who is last."

"Uhm I'm not exactly sure how to pronounce the name... if it's a name it looked more like key smashing to me but it's appeared on multiple documents so I assume its real."

Stiles groans painfully. "I can safely say with 90% accuracy that is probably going to be me."

"How do you figure?"

"Stiles is the name I made for myself because my first name is a train wreck of key smashed-ness. So wait that means that thing is coming after me?"

"Or Scott or Allison." Derek shrugs.

"Thanks for that, really." Stiles huffs.


End file.
